


There's Sacrifice in Love

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Love, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn is nearly executed - but who was it that ordered it and their reasons to have him killed? And what, in the end, was the real cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon.You are the best. Thank you!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish but I don’t.
> 
> Spoiler: AU.
> 
> Author note: This was written for LOTR FPS Secret Santa, for Kitty. Inspired by “Forbidden Love” by Celebrםan.  
> Since there is no clear info about Legolas and Glorfindel of Gondolin, that is my version.

**Rivendell, Third Age, 3017**

Aragorn sighed with relief when he got home. He moved his hand over his brow and wiped away the sweat.

“What happened to you?” Elladan asked.

“I was in Mirkwood…” Aragorn began to say, only to be cut off by his brother.

“And?”

“I… I was nearly executed…” Aragorn said.

“What? By whom?” Glorfindel had been passing by when he heard Aragorn’s words.

Aragorn ignored the question; didn’t want to repeat himself.

“Elrohir!” Elladan called for his brother. “Call our father – he should hear this; I think this tale Aragorn has to tell us will be a long one, and he will not want to tell it twice.”

“When this did happen?” Glorfindel asked.

“In Mirkwood when I had brought the creature Gollum there. I met Legolas, the Prince.” Aragorn said.

“Who is he?” Elladan asked.

“The most beautiful elf I ever seen,” Aragorn said proudly.

At that moment the Lord of Imladris walked in with Elrohir, followed by Erestor.

“Is it true? You were nearly executed? By whom?” Elrond asked his son, the tension clear in his voice.

“Father, please. Let him speak!” Elrohir said. He was as tense and concerned as his father.

***********

 ****

Flashback

 _Mirkwood, four months earlier…_

Aragorn brought the creature Gollum to Mirkwood. He stood in front of the King, explaining why he was here. He wasn’t expecting to meet anyone else, let alone Prince.

“Put him in the dungeon!” Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood ordered.

The guards took the creature and left them alone.

“Where is Gandalf?” Thranduil asked.

“He left to go to Minas Tirith,” the ranger answered.

“Galdor!” Thranduil yelled, and the guard appeared.

“Call my son; tell him we have a visitor,” Thranduil ordered.

After several minutes, Galdor appeared with the Prince.

“Legolas, my son, go and clean yourself - you are covered with dirt again.” Thranduil sigh heavily and felt ashamed of his son’s behavior.

“Yes adar,” Legolas said to his father. He could feel eyes staring at him and turned around to look at the man standing there. “Who is he?”

“He is a ranger from the North,” Thranduil explained.

“What his name?” Legolas asked, wanting to know more.

Thranduil open his mouth to tell him, before remembering he had forgotten to ask the man his name.

“My name is Estel, but I am also known as Aragorn,” the ranger said.

“It is my pleasure to meet you, Aragorn,” Legolas said and gave a small bow. Straightening, he stared at the ranger, until his father interrupted him.

“Legolas…”

“Yes father?” Legolas asked without turning to his father.

“The bath,” Thranduil reminded his son.

“Of course, father, forgive me,” Legolas said and left the room.

“Forgive my son’s behavior,” Thranduil said. “You are the first human he has seen.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Aragorn said. ‘He is so beautiful,’ he thought to himself.

“Will you stay for dinner?” Thranduil asked.

“It would be my honor.”

“Galdor!” Thranduil called.

“Yes my lord?” Galdor asked.

“Take him to Legolas’ chamber. My son will happy to have some company,” the King said.

‘I’m sure he will,’ Aragorn thought and smiled.

Galdor led Aragorn to Legolas’ chamber. “Wait here for a moment; I will find you some fresh clothes.” Galdor soon came back with the new clothes, then left Aragorn alone.

Aragorn lay on Legolas’ bed and closed his eyes. He thought he was dreaming when he felt hands stroking his body and sweet kisses on his lips.

Waking up, he saw the Prince staring at him. Legolas was naked and wet from the bath; his body smelled of flowers, his hair shining brightly as the sun.

“You are beautiful,” Aragorn said.

“I know,” Legolas said softly, moving closer to the man lying on the bed.

“You are wet…” Aragorn said.

“Then dry me and warm me,” Legolas said and lay on the bed.

Aragorn got up and removed his clothes before getting back onto the bed and moving close to Legolas’ body.

“Touch me,” Legolas said. He took Aragorn’ hands and put them on his chest.

Legolas moaned softly as Aragorn’s hands began touching him everywhere, gently stroking his body.

Aragorn adored Legolas’ body. Moving even closer, he inhaled the scent that was Legolas and began kissing him – his face, neck, chest; everywhere he could reach, while his hands still stroked the now writhing body beneath him.

“Oh Legolas…” Aragorn moaned.

“Take me… Take me now…” Legolas said, wanting to feel the ranger inside him.

“One moment, my Prince…” Aragorn said to him softly. He saw the desire and need in the elf’s eyes, and knew they were reflected in his own.

But before Aragorn could begin to fulfill both of their desires, Legolas got up and covered the ranger with a blanket. Wrapping a towel around himself, the Prince walked to the door, leaving Aragorn lying there with his mouth open.

Legolas opened the door; a guard was standing on the other side of it. “Your father is waiting for you and Aragorn to join him at the dinner table, my Lord.” “Thank you,” said Legolas. The guard bowed and left them alone.

Legolas sighed and stared at the human. “We continue this after dinner.”

‘It will be my pleasure; but I can not wait for dinner to be over,’ Aragorn thought, nodding to the Prince in agreement.

~*~

 _At dinner…_

They sat next to each other at the table. Neither of them could take their eyes away from each other.

Thranduil looked at the two of them. He did not like the way the two were staring at each other. He tried to get Legolas’ attention.

“Legolas?”

“Yes, father?” Legolas asked without turning his head to his father.

“Where is your honor, my son?” the King said before turning to the ranger. “Again I must apologise for my son’s behavior.” Thranduil sighed, wondering where this was leading.

~*~

 **In Legolas’ chamber, later that evening…**

The room was filled with the scent of oil and flowers as the man and elf lay next to each other. Aragorn was moving his hips, rubbing his stiff cock against Legolas’, looking down at the elf whose beautiful body was shiny from the oil that had been rubbed on him.

“I love you, body and soul, Greenleaf…” said Aragorn, before entering the Prince’s body and feeling as if he had gone to heaven.

“Even if you do not know me at all?” Legolas asked him, tensing at the man’s words. He felt that Aragorn loved him more for his body than his character.

“Yes, my Prince,” Aragorn said, before starting to thrust gently inside Legolas’ body.

Legolas moaned in pleasure. He wanted to know more about the human, but at the same time felt he knew more about him than he thought.

“Ohh…” Legolas moaned again as Aragorn’s cock brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

“I love you…” Aragorn said to him softly.

“I love you too, ranger of the North…” Legolas whispered, before pleading with Aragorn: “Harder… Faster…saes…”

Aragorn began moving harder and faster and took Legolas’ cock in his hand, stroking the shaft in time with his thrusts. They both quickly reached their climax. Lying on the bed, still wrapped up within each other, they fell asleep, the moonlight shining on their naked bodies, the smell of sex overriding the earlier scent of flowers.

At dawn Legolas was woken by the sound of knocking on the door. Getting up, he dressed quickly before covering his love with a blanket. He went to the door and quietly opened it.

“Yes?” Legolas asked.

“Prince Legolas. Your father would like to speak with you,” the guard said.

“I will come. Just give me a moment,” Legolas said and closed the door.

Legolas moved closer to the bed and kissed the ranger’s forehead before he left the room. He closed the door silently behind him and walked after the guard.

The guard led him to the library where his father sat. “Hannon le” he said to the guard, before going in to his father.

“You wanted to see me, father?” Legolas asked.

“Yes, I did. What are your feelings about the ranger?”

“I see him as a friend,” Legolas said.

“That is good to hear,” Thranduil said. “I do not want that you become like Legolas of Gondolin. His heart was broken as Glorfindel, the one he loved died – the one who defeated the Balrog.” Thranduil looked at his son.

“I know father. You have told me this at least 1,000 times.”

“I know. I am just worried,” Thranduil said and kissed his son’s forehead. “You may go now,”

Legolas left his father, and walked back to his room.

~*~

 **  
_After three months… in the forest…_   
**

“My love?” Aragorn asked as he sat, leaning on a tree.

“Yes?”

“Does your father know about our relationship?” Aragorn asked, looking at the Prince. He saw his lover’s hesitation.

“All he needs to know is that you are my friend, nothing else,” Legolas said. “Though he will be hurt when he finds out we are lovers.”

“Would you still tell him, though?” Aragorn asked him.

“If it comes to it, yes,” Legolas said, before kissing him softly.

“Please take me, Prince,” Aragorn said.

“With pleasure, my love,” Legolas said and moved his hands to the waistband of his lover’s trousers. Leaning in, he was about to give Aragorn another kiss, but suddenly saw knives being pointed at him and the ranger.

Shocked, Legolas looked at the guards. “What is going on?” Legolas asked.

The guards did not answer. Grabbing the ranger by the arms, they dragged him away, leaving the Prince wondering why they were doing this.

At the palace, the guards threw Aragorn to the floor, and told the King what they saw. In the meantime, Legolas quickly ran back to the palace, not believing that his father would send someone to spy on him.

“Is what they tell me true?” Thranduil asked the ranger worriedly.

“Yes, it is my Lord,” Aragorn said.

“Execute him!!!” Thranduil ordered. The guards made to grab Aragorn again, but were stopped when Legolas burst into the room.

“Father, no, please…” Legolas begged.

“I will not let you die. Look what he done to you,” Thranduil said. He motioned to the guards to take Aragorn, then left the room and made his way to the execution area. Legolas stood for a moment before he followed his father.

“No. I should die. Not him,” Legolas pleaded, but his father would not listen to his son’s words.

They both arrived at the execution area, Thranduil determined to see it done, while Legolas could not believe his father would do this. The King gave a nod, and the three guards aimed their arrows at the ranger, who stood there with his hands tied behind his back.

Aragorn closed his eyes, waiting for the arrows to pierce him.

“ONE,” Thranduil said, and the guards steadied their aim.

“TWO.” The guards drew back the strings on the bows, waiting for the final command.

“THREE,” Thranduil shouted, then saw too late as his son threw himself in front of the ranger and took the arrows in his chest. “NO!!!”

Aragorn heard the final call, but he did not feel any pain. Opening his eyes, he looked towards the King and saw the horror on his face. He did not understand what had happened until he looked down and saw the body of Legolas lying at his feet, his chest pierced by the arrows, his lifeblood slowly dripping onto the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

“No,” Aragorn whispered, and kneeled next to his love, still with his hands tied. He started to cry and wonder ‘Why?’

“No… my son…” Thranduil wept over his son’s body. He felt angry at the human.

“You…” Thranduil yelled, pointing at Aragorn. “It was your fault…” He was overcome with grief.

“My Lord,” Aragorn tried to say, “I can heal him…”

“You are nothing but a filthy human,” Thranduil hissed.

“My Lord, I am a healer,” Aragorn said, and moved closer to the king, adding: “I was taught by Lord Elrond, I am his foster son.”

“But he is dead. How can you heal him?” Thranduil asked.

“There is hope, my Lord,” Aragorn said.

“Guard!” Thranduil called. He did not understand how this human intended to heal his son.

“Yes, my Lord?” the guard said.

“Untie him,” Thranduil ordered, motioning to Aragorn. “And keep a close watch over him.”

“Yes, my Lord,” replied the guard, and cut the rope.

Aragorn’s hands were free and he moved his hands to his beloved’s neck to see if there was still a pulse. There was.

“Well?” Thranduil asked.

“You will not lose him, my Lord,” Aragorn said. “There is still a chance.”

“Guards,” Thranduil called. “Move my son to the healing rooms.”

The guards did as the king asked, and were followed by Thranduil and Aragorn. They very gently placed the prince on the bed. Aragorn could feel the king’s eyes on him, watching every move he made.

“I need bandages, water, and your assistance, my Lord,” Aragorn requested.

The guards left them, and after a few minutes came back with the bandages and water before leaving again.

“My Lord?” Aragorn asked.

“What is it?”

“I need you to sedate your son, my Lord,” Aragorn said. In the meantime he reached for one of the candles and began to heat his knife over the flame to sterilize it.

“Can you not do this?” Thranduil asked him, wondering why *he* has to sedate Legolas.

Aragorn did not answer. Thranduil looked at his son, frightened his child’s fכa was already on its way to Mandos’ Halls. He had to make a decision or he would truly lose his only child.

The king fetched the herbs needed, wrapping them in a cloth and gently pressing it on Legolas’ nose and mouth. Already unconscious, it did not take long for the prince to fall under, and Thranduil moved the cloth away, his face filled with grief. He had to put his trust in the human.

Thranduil was stunned watching Aragorn; the man’s hands were shaking as if he was afraid to touch Legolas, or do something that could cause the prince to die.

“Prepare the bandages for me by dipping them in the water. I will pull out the arrows, one by one,” Aragorn said, beginning to cut into the flesh around one of the arrows.

Thranduil watched as the human carefully pulled out arrow after arrow, trying to do as little damage as possible. He gave Aragorn the bandages and the man wrapped them around the wounds. Fortunately the bleeding gradually slowed before stopping entirely.

Aragorn took what was left of the bandages and used them clean off any blood still on the prince.

“Wash yourself!” Thranduil ordered. “I will watch him.”

Aragorn nodded and left the room, closing the door after him.

After the man left, Thranduil turned back to his son and looked at his son’s face. It was pale, but peaceful. His eyes were closed, the lids covering the ocean blue of his eyes.

The king wanted so much to hug his son; he wanted to ask him why he sacrificed himself to save the human? Why did he want to save the mortal?

“Why did you do this?” Thranduil whispered, feeling betrayed by his son. He placed a gentle kiss on Legolas’ forehead, then lowered his head started to cry, his tears of agony and pain.  
*****************

Aragorn returned to his room and closed the door after him. ‘I really need a bath,’ he thought.

He took off his tunic and leggings, shivering slightly in the cool air. Walking to the bath, he saw it was already full of warm water, as if someone knew he was coming back and needed to wash himself. ‘Maybe one of the guards arranged it,’ he thought, as he stepped into the water and sat down, letting it cover him.

‘I hope I will be able to hold him again,’ Aragorn thought. In his heart he believed Legolas would survive, but his face was sad as he remembered why Legolas had been hurt. He sighed. Taking a piece of soap, he started to wash himself.

Aragorn began to think of the time he had spent with Legolas, and he wanted so much to feel him, to smell him again. He moved the soap over his body and slid it over his cock. He started to stroke it, wishing it was Legolas touching him.

Aragorn took a deep breath; there was no time for this - he needed to see his love again. He was not looking forward to seeing the king, though, but he knew he had no choice. At least feeling clean, he got out of the water and dried himself with a towel. Finding some clean clothing in his pack, he quickly dressed.

Returning to the healing room, he knocked on the door, but there was no answer.  
He opened the door quietly and entered.

“My Lord?” he asked a little fearfully, coming closer and putting a hand on Thranduil’s shoulder.

The king was fully aware of the human’s presence, but it did not matter to him anymore.

“My Lord?” Aragorn asked again.

Thranduil raised his head and opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep briefly, but had woken before Aragorn entered the room. The king did not want to leave his son’s side.

“Tell me about my son,” Thranduil said softly. He did not want to yell, after all this human might have saved his son’s life.

“I’m sorry my Lord?” Aragorn asked surprised.

“When did this all happened?” Thranduil asked. He felt defeated by Legolas’ relationship with Aragorn, knowing it could not be undone.

“It happened when I came, my Lord,” Aragorn explained.

“Did you tell him not to say anything to me?” Thranduil asked, hoping the human had forced Legolas into keeping quiet about it, making Aragorn at fault and not his son.

“On the contrary, my Lord,” Aragorn said. He saw the change of expression on the king’s face. “It was your son’s choice when to tell you about us.”

‘Then he must be afraid of me,’ Thranduil thought sadly.

“Did my son fear me?” Thranduil asked.

Aragorn was surprised at Thranduil’s question. He did not know what to say and feared to hurt the king’s feelings.

“The last thing your son said to me before we got caught, was: ‘if my father finds out, he will be hurt’.” Aragorn said.

Thranduil was lost in thought, remembering the words he had said to his son.

“I told him the cost of love,” Thranduil mused aloud, and added in despair: “I failed him, and for that I almost lost him.”

“My Lord?” Aragorn felt for Thranduil. He put his hand on the king’s shoulder and squeezed it in support.

“Go and rest, my Lord,” Aragorn said. “I will stay with him; he will be safe.”

Thranduil nodded; he knew Aragorn was right. ‘He is very patient for a human, almost like an elf,’ he thought. The king glanced at his son once more before he left the room with a heavy heart.

Aragorn watched over his lover. All the time he was wondering: ‘Why did you save me?’

~

Both Thranduil and Aragorn stayed with Legolas, waiting for a sign. Two days had passed, and nothing had happened, but at least the prince was still alive, and people began to hope.

On the third day, Thranduil awoke at dawn. Already there was a little sunlight in the room, and the king could hear the birds singing. He looked around and saw the human was still asleep before looking towards his son, and froze.

Legolas’ eyes were open. The king closed his eyes and then opened them again; he did not know if what he saw was real or not.

Legolas tried to lift his head, but it hurt, and he felt pain in his chest every time he tried to take a breath.

“Easy, my son,” Thranduil said softly, watching his son’s head drop back onto the pillow.

“Adar?” Legolas whispered.

“I thought I had lost you,” Thranduil said and kissed his son gently on the forehead.

“What about Ara… Aragorn?” Legolas asked, fear showing in his eyes.

“He is fine. You are alive, thanks to him,” Thranduil said.

Legolas felt his father’ eyes on him, and turned his face away; he did not feel comfortable.

“You do not have to feel ashamed,” Thranduil said, adding: “It was not your fault, it was mine.”

“No it… it was my fault, Adar,” Legolas turned to his father, tears spilling down his face.

“No, it was not,” said Thranduil.

The only sound now in the room was Legolas crying; he felt he needed to expel the burden from his heart.

“What is it, my son? Why are you crying?” Thranduil asked. He cannot see bear to see his son weeping. He felt a growing dread in his heart.

“I am sorry, father,” said Legolas.

“For what, my son?” Thranduil asked.

Legolas took a deep breath and said: “For everything,”

Legolas’ chest burned him as he tried to breath, his face twisting from the pain.

Thranduil began to worry and moved his hand over his son’s chest, and saw that Legolas was starting to gasp for air. He quickly got up and went to Aragorn.

“Aragorn… Aragorn… please wake up…” Thranduil shook the human. He was afraid his son was dying; he could not deal with it again, not after his wife had died.

Aragorn woke, opening his eyes slowly when the light blinded him a little, before looking at the king in concern.

“It is Legolas… he is awake… but…” Thranduil said.

‘Legolas … awake? … But…’ Aragorn tried to clear his mind. ‘Legolas…’ he thought.

“Aragorn, can you save him?” Thranduil asked impatiently.

“What…?” Aragorn asked, then trailed off as he saw the pain on Legolas’ face. He got up and went to the prince, and saw fresh blood seeping from the wounds.

“Stay with me, my love…” he whispered. He could feel the sweat on his forehead as his hands reached out to the wounds on the prince’s chest.

“Is he not supposed to have headed by now?” Thranduil asked worried.

“He is…” Aragorn began to say. He could not believe this was happening; he must have missed something!

“My Lord, I need new bandages, fast…” Aragorn said, pressing down on the wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

Thranduil strode to the door and opened it, yelling at the guards to get some bandages as quickly as possible.

“Stay with me, Legolas; stay with me, my love,” Aragorn said as he saw Legolas trying to open his eyes, but without any success.

Blood began to trickle from the corner of Legolas’ mouth. ‘This can not be true,’ Aragorn thought. ‘His lung must be damaged - that is why he bleeding so much!'


	3. Chapter 3

“My Lord? I need a bowl of water, to clean the blood from his mouth,” Aragorn said. “For how long has he had trouble breathing?”

“Shortly after he woke up,” Thranduil said and walked to the door, asking one of the guards for a bowl of water.

After several minutes, there was a knock at the door, and one of the guards came in with bandages and water.

“My Lord, I’m afraid I will need to operate on your son again,” Aragorn said. “But first I will need to re-sterilize my knife; I do not want to infect your son’s wounds.” He looked around and saw the candles had burnt out.

“You can use one of the candles in the corridor,” Thranduil said.

“I will need you to sedate your son again, my Lord,” said Aragorn with a heavy heart, before leaving the room.

In the corridor, Aragorn took one of the candles out of its holder and slowly made his way back. He was not looking forward to this.  
~~

“Again?” Thranduil asked, but there was no one in the room. ‘I can not believe I am doing this,’ he thought sadly.

Once more the cloth with the herbs was applied, and Thranduil watched as his son fell under again.  
~~

When Aragorn returned, Thranduil watched as the man began holding the blade in the flame until it red hot. “This will probably leave a mark on my son,” he said sadly. Aragorn could only nod in agreement.

‘And it is my fault my son shall bear this, because of my actions,’ the king thought. He moved closer to Aragorn, ready to help if needed. He only wanted to see his son alive and cheerful again.

“My Lord?” Aragorn asked. When Thranduil looked at him, he continued: “Take some of the bandages and use them to try and clean away the blood as I start to cut.”

The king did as Aragorn asked. After moistening them, he first wiped away the blood trickling from Legolas’ mouth. He panicked a little, remembering when his wife died, and his heart began beating faster in fear. Thranduil breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down so he could help the man.

Aragorn looked at Thranduil before he carefully began to cut. There was a lot of blood, and the king tried to clean it away as quickly as he could, grabbing more bandages as the others became wet with blood. Aragorn was worried – he needed to find what was wrong. Soon he found it – there was still an arrowhead inside Legolas, and it had pierced one of the lungs.

‘How could I have missed that?’ Aragorn asked himself.

“My Lord?” Aragorn called, his eyes on the arrowhead.

“What is it you need?” Thranduil asked, his hands covered in blood.

“I need to look at the arrows I took out two days ago,”

“Why?” Thranduil asked, as he did not understand why the ranger would need to look at them.

“I need to check something my Lord, but please wash your hands before you bring them to me,” Aragorn said. Thranduil nodded and left the room quietly.

Aragorn carefully tried to remove the arrowhead without causing any more damage. His hands were shaking as he tried to get it out. Aragorn looked at the prince’s face; Legolas was very pale, and the man’s heart ached. He was afraid – he did not know how he could have missed this. He knew he was going to feel guilty for the rest of his life.

After several minutes Thranduil came back. To Aragorn it seemed like an eternity. The king showed the arrows to Aragorn, and saw the worried look on the ranger’s face.

“What is it? What is wrong?” Thranduil asked worried.

Aragorn did not answer straight away. Thranduil watched silently as the man removed something from Legolas’ chest and put it on the table. He quickly sewed up the wound, then he washed his hand and cleaned away any blood before covering the wound with clean bandages.

“This was still inside your son,” said Aragorn, showing Thranduil the arrowhead he had just taken out.

“How could this still have been inside him?” Thranduil asked confused.

“I presume I had accidentally broken off the shaft of the arrow but missed seeing the head, and it was left inside,” Aragorn explained, fearfully waiting for Thranduil’s reaction, but he was ready to accept whatever the king said or did.

Thranduil was ready to explode. He turned to Aragorn and was about to shout at him, but all of a sudden remembered something his wife often told him; ‘Your anger and fear can make others do mistakes, not just yourself.’ It made Thranduil stop. ‘Maybe my fear for my son made Aragorn nervous and afraid, and that is why this happened,’ he thought to himself. The king tried to calm down, taking a few deep breaths.

Aragorn was worried by Thranduil’s reaction. “My Lord?” he asked.

“I am fine,” Thranduil said.

“But…the arrowhead…I missed it…” Aragorn was confused.

Thranduil sat down on a chair, swallowing hard. ‘I almost lost my son; it would have been my fault if he had died because I tried to have his love killed,’ he thought.

“My Lord?” Aragorn saw the sad look on Thranduil’s face and became even more worried.

“I am fine,” Thranduil said again, and asked; “Is he going to be alright?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Aragorn said. He only hoped he was right.

~

The servants brought food to their king and the ranger, but they did not eat. They did not even sleep. Thranduil and Aragorn stayed with Legolas, watching him, waiting again for some sign that the prince would be all right.

Galdor quietly entered the room. “My Lord?” he asked.

“What is it, Galdor?” Thranduil asked, not taking his eyes off his son.

“You need to eat, my Lord. You have not eaten for the past two days.” Galdor turned towards Aragorn. “And you have not eaten either.”

“We will eat when Legolas wakes,” Aragorn said as Thranduil nodded in agreement.

Galdor shook his head. He was determined to see them eat – he did not want them starving because of Legolas.

“I am going to make sure you both eat,” Galdor said and left them

Galdor soon returned with a servant, carrying food and water. “Now eat,” he said, raising his voice a little.

The king was stared at Galdor, an angry look on his face. Galdor thought for a moment his lord was going to punish him; this was the first time someone had raised their voice at the king, but Thranduil said nothing. Instead, both he and Aragorn began to eat, and Galdor relaxed.

Thranduil and Aragorn found they were both hungry, and quickly ate all the food and drank the water.

“My Lord, can I suggest you and Aragorn go outside to stretch your legs and breathe the fresh air,” Galdor said, knowing that neither his king nor Aragorn had left the room.

“Galdor, leave us alone,” Tharnduil ordered. “If you say another word, you will join Gollum in the dungeon, do I make clear myself?”

“You do, my Lord,” Galdor said and left, much to Aragorn’s relief.

~

There was still blood on the sheets. Aragorn thought it would be safe to change them, which they did, trying to move Legolas as little as possible. When Aragorn changed the bandages he saw the wound was still closed and healing well, he was relieved. Soon it was night, and both Thranduil and Aragorn were feeling tired. They both glanced at the prince and saw nothing had changed. In the end they gave up trying to stay awake, and they quickly fell asleep on their chairs next to the bed.

Galdor, who was anxious to see the prince, quietly opened the door. He saw his king and the man were fast asleep, and approached the bed. He moved one of his hands over Legolas’ face and whispered: “I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. I was only following your father’s orders – please forgive me.”

He stopped when he saw some movement, and stepped away from the bed. Galdor watched as Legolas opened his eyes. The prince blinked slowly, trying to focus. He could feel someone was watching him and turned his head. It was Galdor, and he had a smile on his face. Legolas tried to say something, but his throat was dry.

“Easy, my Prince,” Galdor said quietly. He looked around for some water but could not see any, and he whispered he would be back shortly.

When Galdor left, Legolas tried to see if Aragorn was in the room. He soon saw him, sitting on a chair next to his father, and they were both asleep. ‘Why are they both here, sleeping?’ he asked himself. Legolas tried to lift his head, tried to reach out with his hands to the man he loved. It hurt, but he did not care – he needed to feel Aragorn, to feel his skin, to feel his love.

Aragorn woke as he felt someone touching him. Opening his eyes, he looked at the hand on his arm.

“Legolas?” he whispered, raising his eyes to look at the prince lying on the bed. Legolas nodded, a smile on his face. Aragorn could not help himself and woke the king.

“My Lord! Your son is awake,” Aragorn said. Thranduil quickly woke at Aragorn’s words and looked at his son, a smile breaking on his face. “My son,” he said, his eyes filling with tears.

Galdor returned with two bowls. Aragorn saw one was filled with water while the other was empty, and he carefully helped Legolas to sit up, putting a pillow behind the prince to support him.

“Here, my Prince,” Galdor said. “Rinse your mouth first before you have a drink.” Legolas did as Galdor asked, spitting the water into the empty bowl Aragorn was holding. The ranger put the bowl aside and watched as Legolas began to quickly drink the rest of the water.

“Not so fast, Legolas,” he said. “You have not had food or drink for the nearly a week. Your body will not be used to it.” Legolas put the bowl down.

“Are you feeling better now, my Prince?” Galdor asked. The prince nodded, a little afraid to speak.

“I am glad, my Prince,” Galdor said. He got and began to walk out of the room, but Thranduil’s voice stopped him.

“Thank you Galdor,” Thranduil said. Galdor bowed and opened the door.

Legolas opened his mouth and said softly: “You did it because you had to – you could not disobey an order. I forgive you.”

Galdor walked back to his prince, and said: “But I never thought it would hurt you so, Prince Legolas.”

Lagolas tried to say something else, but Galdor put up his hand. He turned to Aragorn. “Take care of him,” he said, before he bowed again to the king and went back to the door.

“Wait,” Thranduil said. “Prepare my room. I think it is time I left – they need time alone.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Galdor said and left the room.

Thranduil looked back at his son. He could see how calm Legolas was with Aragorn near him; his eyes were full of happiness as he watched Aragorn. The king left the room, knowing his son was in good hands.

After his father left the room, Legolas turned his head away. He was starting to feel uncomfortable because everybody had been looking at him.

“Legolas, love, is there something wrong?” Aragorn asked worriedly. He needed to kiss the prince, but wasn’t sure if Legolas wanted him to.

“No,” Legolas said, not looking at Aragorn.

‘Maybe you only need to rest,’ Aragorn thought.

~*

As the days passed, Legolas moved back into his chamber and was allowed to spend time out of bed

Thranduil watched how his son turned Aragorn away every time the ranger tried to help, and thought it was time he needed to speak with his son.

*~

Legolas sat in his chamber; he needed to think, to be alone. He looked up as Thranduil entered the room and sat down next to him before embracing him.

Legolas lifted his head from his father’s chest. Thranduil saw a tear running down his son’s face, and pulled him closer to him.

“Legolas, my son, please look at me,” Thranduil said. Legolas looked at his father, waiting in fear to hear what his father going to say.

“I give you my blessing,” Thranduil said. “I know he loves you as much as you him.”

“Why?” Legolas asked, wondering what caused the change in his father.

“Because you sacrificed yourself for him; by doing that I realized how much you loved him. I do not want you to lose the one you love,” Thranduil said. He got up and was about to leave the room when Legolas stopped him.

“But why?” Legolas asked again, not believing what he heard.

“You are very dear to me, and I was afraid to lose you, as my father did. You are the only one that left, and I almost lost you as I let my fear control me instead of your happiness,” Thranduil explained.

Legolas rose from the bed and walked to his father and said: “I love you, father.”

“I love you too, my son,” Thranduil said, and left the room.

Now that his father had given him his blessing, Legolas felt truly happy. He went to the window and looked out. The sun was shining, but it had rained too, and now there was a rainbow arching over the trees. He felt another presence in the room.

‘Aragorn,’ he thought as he turned and looked at the man standing by the door.

Aragorn watched as Legolas turned his head towards him and smiled.

“My Prince?” Aragorn asked nervously.

“I… I am sorry,” Legolas said. He felt guilty for turning away his love, the man who had saved his life.

“What for?” Aragorn asked worried. He was afraid Legolas did not love him anymore.

“For everything I have done; for turning you down,” Legolas said, lowering his head.

Aragorn came closer to his love, and lifted his head. Aragorn could see Legolas’ tears, and he wiped them away before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Please…make love to me…I have missed your touch,” Legolas said, his eyes full of desire.

“I will, my love,” Aragorn said. He lay Legolas down onto the bed and watched him; the elf’s face showed happiness and desire, while his eyes were stormy, like the sea. His body was smooth except for the scar.

Aragorn lay down next to him and began undoing Legolas’ tunic, the elf sitting up so Aragorn could remove it. When the tunic was off, Aragorn knelt over his love, and undid the ties to his leggings, Legolas’ cock springing free for his lover’s touch.

The elf began to moan as Aragorn’s hands stroked his cock, and gasped as he felt Aragorn’s mouth on it. He trembled under his lover’s touch, and he raised his head to watch Aragorn take his cock in his mouth, before he dropped his head back, feeling his orgasm approaching. Legolas screamed his lover’s name as he came, Aragorn swallowing the hot seed.

Legolas gasped for breath before moaning: “T… take me…”

“Patience my love,” Aragorn teased him. He moved closer to the elf, his hands searching for the bottle of oil he knew was in the small chest on the bedside table. When he found the oil, he smiled. He moved up to Legolas and raised his hips onto his shoulders. He saw the passion in Legolas’ eyes, he felt Legolas’s nails scratch his chest, and he knew his lover was growing impatient.

“Please…” Legolas heard himself say. He watched as Aragorn coated his fingers with they oil, then felt as a single finger entered him.

“More…” Legolas said, and moved his head from side to side, his eyes shut, and feeling only pleasure as Aragorn added more fingers, stretching him.

“Open your eyes, my love,” Aragorn said and added: “I love you.”

Legolas opened his eyes and watched his lover as he said those words. “I never stopped loving you,” he said.

Tears started to fill Aragorn’s eyes as he heard his lover’s words.

“Please don’t cry…” Legolas said. He did not want to see his lover crying, and his hands wiped the tears from Aragorn’s cheeks.

“I am not crying, I am…” Aragorn tried to explain, but was cut by his lover’s kiss.

Aragorn broke the kiss, and tried to explain again. “I…” then stopped, as he looked into Legolas’ eyes; he swore he saw a sparkle in them, like the light from a lighthouse, its beams shining over the sea.

“Legolas?” Aragorn asked.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Legolas said.

“I want to give you more pleasure,” Aragorn said.

“You already give me pleasure, my sweet love,” Legolas said.

“I forgot how your words melt me,” Aragorn said, as new tears appeared in his eyes.

“Stop talking and make love to me – I want you now,” Legolas said.

“I will take you until you only see me watching you as the pleasure takes you, and I will watch you to make sure you are not acting,” Aragorn said, his voice now teasing.

“Is that a threat?” Legolas teased back.

“It could be…” Aragorn said, as he continued to move his fingers inside his lover, touching the sensitive spot inside him, making him moan. He saw Legolas was close, his hands moving back and forth over his own body, before reaching up to touch Aragorn, and his eyes more stormy than before.

“Now… Please…” Legolas begged, needing to feel more.

Aragorn was about to remove his fingers but decided against it. He left his fingers inside and, with his other hand he quickly poured some oil over his hard cock and began pushing his shaft inside his lover, groaning at the tightness.

“Oh Valar…” Legolas moaned. He felt as if the temperature in his body was rising as he felt a multitude of pleasure. It felt so wonderful, and he shut his eyes.

“Prince?” Aragorn asked.

“Call me Legolas, you do not need to call me ‘Prince’,” Legolas said as he opened his eyes slowly, his breathing heavy.

Aragorn moved his cock slowly back and forth, moving his fingers at the same time. He saw Legolas tremble as his orgasm approached. “Do not stop… You made feel so alive…” Legolas begged.

“Is that an order, my love?” Aragorn teased him, and smiled.

There was no clear answer from Legolas, but Aragorn could feel their souls binding together; he could feel the pleasure he had given his love, he could feel their love hanging over them, embracing them.

“Move… Faster…” Legolas moaned, tossing his head from side to side, his body overcome with pleasure, getting closer and closer to his climax.

Aragorn moved faster and harder inside his lover. He could not feel his fingers as they had become numb as they moved together with his cock. He slowed down a little and removed his fingers from Legolas, which the elf did not notice.

The man moved more quickly and, with a shout Aragorn came, shooting his seed deep inside his lover. At the same time Legolas’ hands were busy on his own cock, and he climaxed at the same time as Aragorn.

“You came to me like a summer breeze, and you made me cry,” Legolas said, tears falling from his eyes.

Aragorn wiped away his tears before gently wiping away Legolas’.

“You have shown me what love is; like Eהrendil’s star, as you have shown me the way to love,” Aragorn said.

“I owe you, for saving my life, more than once,” Legolas said, as he moved his finger over Aragorn’s mouth. “For that my love, I will defend you until my last breath.”

***********  
End of Flashback

Aragorn saw the open mouths of everyone standing there.

“Father?” Aragorn asked, curious as to what his father will say.

“I am proud of you my son,” Elrond said, shedding a tear. “You did not lose yourself when he was so ill.”

“Hannon le, father,” Aragorn said, and hugged his father.

“My son?” Elrond asked.

“Yes father?”

“What is the relationship between Legolas and his father now?” Elrond asked.

“They are closer than before; Thranduil talked with him for many hours, as he did not want to hurt his son’s feelings, he wants to understand his son,” Aragorn explained.

“I think Thranduil would bet grateful to you, for the relationship between himself and Legolas seems to have strengthened, as well as having saved his son’s life,” Elrond said.

“Thranduil escorted me himself to the border, and said to me personally that he would visit Imladris,” Aragorn said.

There was no reaction from his brothers and the Elf-lords, but Aragorn could sense they were anxious, and felt they were hiding something. His father especially did not say anything.

But that is another story.

The End.

Well, you see 'There's Sacrifice in Love', and he is still alive...


End file.
